fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire EC: Infinite Blaze
Fire EC Control: Infinite Blaze is a speed type EC that holds control over fire. Description Infinite Blaze was the first EC that Tethe'llara ever unlocked. Changing him from a tiger into a wolf/ cat like figure, Infinite Blaze focuses completely on speed and range. Despite being the first form unlocked, Tethe very rarely uses this EC, preferring to use the Plasma Tyrant instead. Upon activation of Infinite Blaze, Tethe's fur takes a completely different appearance. While at first still red, his fur starts to light up, eventually resembling a wolf on fire. During his second and third stages, the flames increase heat so many times that they become a purple hue. Focusing on speed, the speeds of Infinite Blaze can reach up to 200km/h, which is approximately 55m per second. It's main offensive strategy is to create a wall of fire to obstruct view and to keep enemies at bay. Despite this EC being a speed type, there are several other offensive tactics that the Infinite Blaze can use. By charging up his body, Tethe can release large pillars of fire which can be moved at his own free will. By creating immense heat, he can bend light rays, rendering him nearly invisible. And by moving at extremely high speeds, flame clones can be made. Forms Like Plasma Tyrant, Infinite Blaze holds three different forms. Starting from the first, these are: Ember, Burn and Inferno. Each has it's own repective ability that the other forms do not possess yet, at the same time they all share several common factors. Fire EC: Infinite Blaze "Ember" '''- The initial form of Fire EC: Infinite Blaze, Ember does not provide many abilities. The speed of Ember reaches a maximum of 100km/h, and the fur is of a typical red flame. The flames from the fur are high enough to give first degree burns on contact. The ability of Ember is '''Porcupine. By rearing his back so that it faces the opponent, Tethe releases several spikes made of flames at them. Mostly used for close range purposes, the spikes can be extended to great lengths however, their power starts to reduce, becoming nothing more than wisps of light at a length of 3 meters. Fire EC: Infinite Blaze "Burn" '''- The second form of Fire EC Infinite Blaze, Burn offers a much stronger offense than Ember. The maximum speed it can reach is 150km/h, which can only be achieved by using the theory of an afterburner. By burning the air, Tethe can substitute the Carbon Dioxide with high pressured air. The flames of Burn are heated up several hundred degress compared to ember, turning from a normal red colour into a bright purple. The heat is so great that just momentary contact is more than enough to cause second to third degree burns. The ability of Burn is '''Salamander. By charging up a large amount of magic, the purple flames temporarily go out. When released, the flames are in the form of a single, destructive beam with varying lengths and speeds, the longest beam being able to reach space from ground level. Fire EC: Infinite Blaze "Inferno" '''- The final, and strongest form in Infinite blaze, Inferno takes the appearance of a massive purple cat. The heat produced from Inferno is so high that it can easily evaporate lakes, and turn large sandunes into mountains of glass. The flames themselves can literally melt the ground, turning it into an artificial lava, forcing Tethe to always be constantly moving when in this form. The height of Inferno is massive, estimating to be about half of a Titan's height. In this form, Tethe can easily spew out large waves of fire, hot enough to also melt the ground. The maximum speed of 200km/h is achieveable only by the Inferno utilizing the Afterburner effect. The ability of Inferno is '''Apollo's Hand. The true extent of this ability has yet to be seen but, it would appear that it has the power to vastly increase the intensity of the flames to the point where even skilled water mages would not be able to stand it. In addition, Tethe seems to be able to create small firestorms with his claws thanks to the ability. Blaze_Wolf_first_form.jpg|Infinite Blaze first form Blaze_Wolf_second_Form.jpg|Infinite Blaze second form Blaze_Wolf_Final_Form.jpg|Infinite Blaze final form Category:NowiePark